YYH: Phaden's Files
by WildMan CLW BoG
Summary: Just read the story. There is no summarry for this....Yet... So just read and judge dont see dat the summarry aint here and judge.. READ!


Phaden Astral: mysterious cosmic demon of a lost race that is said to be dead, even paciphire mouth (Koenma) doesn't know they exist.  
  
Greetings one and all I am the STORYTELLER, I don't own any YUYU characters or Cahadras or Sakura, I am just borrowing with permission and just giving you this story.  
  
Back story: 2 millenniums ago Phaden was born from king Damcon, he and his queen lived in the Cosmo demon lair somewhere in the demon world. One day a demon race, which one Phaden don't know, massacred them and Phaden and some followers remained. For 1950 years Phaden trained and read up on techs to improve himself to save his people, in the end he gathers the library that remained and found the floating kingdom, Gelshenmok, an abandoned floating kingdom of demons that were long past gone.  
  
Sometime during his journey he meets hiei, they have a duel of swords, Hiei's blade going against Phaden's blade, in the end Phaden lost to hiei.  
  
We now go to the present to a little bar called, Lounge of Assassins in the demon world.  
  
Phaden meets Cahadras a mysterious demon to him that's part fire ice and fox demon.  
  
Cahadras gave Phaden's blade power of demon fire from the jagan eye.  
  
This is an excerpt found in the bar about Phaden:  
  
Greetings one and all demons, I am Phaden Astral, Lord of the Cosmos  
  
I am a master with a 2 handed blade (I can wield it like a light one)  
  
a master of time, and a master of summoning the great legends of the stars.  
  
Those who meet me best beg for mercy, I am still the power fullest of my demon clan.  
  
My past is a mystery and I will tell but only to those I trust.  
  
I wield the Damascus orchilum master piece the Zone Ender, it may look like a 2 handed sword but it handles like a light weight blade.  
  
I use a tech to enhance my power and my physical strength  
  
it's a tech that uses heavy training armor with an ore that holds back demon powers.  
  
I must become stronger for my people, I have survived for millenniums I must keep going for my clan.  
  
I want to tell you about my skills.  
  
I can control the flow of time around me  
  
I can speed myself up or slow down others for a brief moment of time  
  
I am also a master of summoning the star guardians or the constellations in the starry night you see, like Draco, Orion and so forth.  
  
Here's my move list:  
  
Cosmo Slash- standard slash empowered with cosmic energy  
  
Cosmic wave- vertical slash that unleashed Cosmo powers  
  
Cosmo Tear- unleashes maximum power in a tear like wave in a scattered pattern with incredible stomping power  
  
Cosmic Pyro Cut-combines jagan eye fire with cosmic energy for a shredding attack that goes through a line of opponents  
  
Zantetsuken- ancient tech used by a legendary knight said to critically wound opponents in a flash  
  
Cosmic ENDER- fully unleashes Cosmo powers in a powerful wave of slashes and tears.  
  
Cosmo Armada- uses ender and guardians of the Cosmo in a deadly wave.  
  
Defensive moves:  
  
Cosmo Shield-uses Cosmo energy used to protect the user and then can send a reflective shock.  
  
Cosmo Impervia-may bring the user near death for ULTIMATE protection  
  
Cosmo Di Terro- legend says after death ultimate power is unleashed but  
  
Chance of revival afterwards is slim  
  
are you ready to beg for mercy before me you evil demons!?!?  
  
Chapter 1: Ice Demon Crydishoken  
  
  
  
Phaden left the bar leaving Sakura and Cahadras behind. He went around interrogating all the demons asking about who else holds the jagan eye, he heard Cahadras saying that it would be a great idea to gather ice and lighting along with the fire that resides now in his Zone Ender blade for the big battle coming in 2 days time against his clan and the invading army of rage, ice fire wolf demons and a new breed of demons deathsythes, half wolf half shadow demons. He got a lead on where the ice demon that holds the jagan eye resides. With no time to spare he speeds off to the Ice demon realm.  
  
Using his time speeder tech he finally makes it to the ice demon realm. He heard that a demon with the jagan eye was up the mountains. He climbed through the painful cold winds and the frosty ice glazing the mountain and the blinding furry of snow and reached midway. Without time to spare, he picks up the pace and climbs faster and faster, his only thought was protecting his people, slaughtering his enemies without mercy, and seeing Cahadras in action against her enemies. After talking to Cahadras on a few occasions Phaden was interested in her skills, especially when she and Sakura nearly put Phaden down. But thankfully the battle was interrupted.  
  
Phaden pressed on through the blizzard that was spewing out through the cave. Phaden was feeling numb all over and the sword with fire inside didn't help enough.  
  
As he crept on he was feeling weaker and weaker and he could hear the laugh of an evil soul and that only angers him further and it was enough to push him harder and harder. The last few feet were the hardest with stronger winds and the snow and ice was trying to cut Phaden but his blade was enough defenses to protect him.  
  
And now at last he sees the end of the tunnel and he finally succeeds to reach the throne room where the ice demon of the mountain awaited him.  
  
" its been quiet some time since I had guest here" the ice demon said  
  
" You did very well defending your mountain," said Phaden, " but you forget I am from a nearly extinct clan, so we are much more determined to thrive than you are."  
  
"Why have you come up here?" he asked.   
  
"First you tell me who you are," Phaden asked.  
  
"The names Crydishoken and as you can see this is a good reason to back away" he takes of the ice crown and shows off an ice jagan eye.  
  
"An Eye, I thought ice demons could not use it." Phaden said.  
  
"this is a SPECIAL eye, its experimental, made especially for an ice demon, the bad thing is my life expectancy is slimmed, sometime in the next 10 years I die, why can't I die in peace without you bothering me" he says.  
  
"sorry I only want to borrow the power of ice the eye can give for my blade, to help my people thrive," Phaden says,  
  
"I can not" he says, "you must fight me first to get the power"  
  
"Fine I accept your challenge," he agreed reluctantly, "I pray you don't die before me"  
  
Phaden draws his blade and empowers it with cosmic energy while Crydishoken forms an ice blade.  
  
They charge towards one another at a fast pace speed, Phaden slashes at Crydishoken but he dodges using the blizzard as a shield, and then comes around and uses an attack on Phaden. FREEZER STINGER, from his whole body comes a barrage of sharp ice lances. Phaden uses Cosmo Shield to block and uses shock to reflect the attack.  
  
Crydishoken picks himself up after dodging the shock attack.  
  
"You're good, I see why you made it up here," he said breathing heavily, "but you won't survive this attack." Gathers all the blizzard and cold from the room melting it. The Eye opens and gathers more power.  
  
"This is a specialty of mine hardly any survive." here goes...  
  
EYE of the BLIZZARD, launches a massive storm of ice and a lot of cutting diamond saws of ice blades and powerful winds.  
  
"No I can't lose now, Phaden says, "I must survive I must save my people I won't die here."  
  
Phaden dodges and attacks with a slash attack, missing.  
  
Cyrdishoken attacks again and Phaden stands tall and he begins to build power for a strike.  
  
Phaden delivers his attack from the fire eye empowerment Cahadras gave him earlier.  
  
Cosmic Pyro CUT strong fire wave rushes towards the ice demon.  
  
The CUT burns through the blizzard cutting the demon.  
  
As the dust settles, Phaden stands tall weakened with lack of strength when Crydishoken lies on the ground weakened.  
  
"You fought well and as a result I shall give your blade the ice power of my eye" he says.  
  
Phaden lays his sword out and gathers the power of ice.  
  
In triumph Phaden test out his blade swinging it and testing its new found strength.  
  
In the end he learns cosmic freezer slash- uses Cosmo and cold energy of the frosted eye in a tidal wave of frost and cold.  
  
"On behalf of my people and myself I thank you, and I shall give you life" Phaden slashes the eye closing it for all of eternity.  
  
"Now you will leave a lot longer," he said to the ice demon, "never awaken the eye again and you shall live for 50 more years."  
  
Crydishoken was relieved to have a longer life ahead of him, but he was sad to have lost his power.  
  
"I will learn to deal but I must warn you the thunder demon with the eye will not be easy to get either." Phaden after listening to his words heads off down the mountain and races off as fast as he can using the time speed tech, which isn't wise to his weakened condition towards the west where he was last seen creating a powerful storm. The only thought was of helping his people from the dangerous threat that was coming towards his people.  
  
No other thoughts entered his mind except one,  
  
"Phaden, Phaden please stop."  
  
"You!? What are you doing in my mind?!" Phaden screamed to the heavens.  
  
"Phaden rest please, don't get yourself killed, please Phaden."  
  
the voice disappeared and Phaden was left kneeling with his sword into the earth.  
  
"Alright I will rest for you, why do you still haunt me."  
  
In the darkness of the night Phaden laid down to rest his weary body. By day break he was set to continue his journey with sword in sheath, determination in his heart and a prayer from the mysterious girl from her past.  
  
NEXT TIME ON PHADEN Files! Phaden vs. the Thunder Demon Shenkra. 


End file.
